1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to stands for supporting objects such as electronic devices, and particularly to a stand that is usable in an electronic device enclosure, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, handheld electronic devices do not have a stand for supporting the electronic device. A user has to hold the electronic device in a certain desired orientation. However, to hold the electronic device for a long time can be uncomfortable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.